Beatitude
by Saraste
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Sango live in a happy threeboding that has yet to be blessed with children. Sesshoumaru returns to his mates with good news, he can make Kagome's dream of a child of her own a reality. Has MirokuInuyasha on the side.


Title: Beatitude

Author: Saraste

Pairing: Inuyasha/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Sango

Fandom: Inuyasha

Rating: PG-13

Genre : Mpreg, WAFF, Family

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this fic belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan inc., Viz and other instances.

Summary : Inuyasha and Miroku have settled down, raising their plethora of children in a small village. Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Sango live in a happy three-boding that has yet to be blessed with children. Kagome has trouble carrying a child to term, Sesshoumaru returns to his loving mates with good news, he can make Kagome's dream of a child of her own a reality.

AN : Beatitude : _noun_ supreme blessedness or happiness. And I'm rating this M at this point even if this chapter is around PG-13, the rest won't probably remain like that.

**Chapter 1 – Happy News**

It was a clear summers morning in the countryside. A young girl ran out from a simple hut squealing excitedly right after she had spotted a familiar figure nearing her home.

Long pigtails restraining her abundant white hair bounded against the girls small back. She threw herself against the young woman garbed in a simple floral patterned yukata, the woman's long hair in a plait down her back.

But despite her appearance , the woman bore tell-tale signs that hinted she wasn't quite what you'd expect.

"Auntie-Kagome!"

"Sayuri-chan!" Kagome smiled and scooped the girl up on her arms, swinging her in the air. This was their usual greeting, Kagome spinning Sayuri around, ending in peppering the girl with kisses.

When Kagome finally had the girl settled down on her arms, Sayuri squealed in excitement.

"Guess what, guess what, auntie Kagome!"

"What. Sayuri-chan?" the woman whispered back to her, just as excitedly.

Kagome truly loved children. A sad smile visited her features briefly, because of an old wound she had never been able carry a child to full term. She hadn't even tried after the first two miscarriages. The doctor in her time had strongly advised against it and she knew that she couldn't bear a third time. Not having one of her own, she enjoyed everyone else's children, spoiling them shamelessly.

"Mommy's having another baby!"

"Really? How wonderful!" Kagome couldn't help but to squeal too with the girl. Sayuri's parents deserved to have a big, happy family. She hugged the girl against her and asked : "Is your uncle Sesshy here?"

"No, he went somewhere with auntie Sango."

Just then a familiar white head peeked out of the hut, alerted by the noise. Familiar white ears twitched on top of a head full of snowy white hair. Golden eyes lit up at the sigh of Kagome.

"Kagome!", Inuyasha greeted her, balancing a toddler on his hip, "I thought I heard you! Miroku, come out, it's Kagome!"

Inuyasha came to her, re-balancing the toddler on his hip and gave her an one-armed hug.

"Hello Inuyasha! It's so nice to see you again!" She returned the hug enthusiastically.

Kagome snickered softly as she drew back and observed her old friend.

Inuyasha's hair was hanging on two thick plaits in his back. It made him look girly, no wonder his little daughter called him 'mommy'. It was how the plaits accentuated his already delicate features, highlighting his high cheek-bones.

"Oh, don't snort! You know how much he tries to chew at it?" Inuyasha's eyebrows rose theatrically and he huffed, as always.

"Don't blame him, he's little, all babies do that."

"Sayuri didn't."

"Well that's because she's the smartest little girl there ever was!", Kagome giggled. By the look on Inuyasha's face, he was not amused.

"It's not a laughing matter, she was the smartest little baby!" He defended his first born gruffly, proud as a father only can be.

"So how was your trip?" asked Miroku in way of entry into the conversation as he too came out to the porch. He came over to them and hugged Kagome warmly and stole his daughter from her after a playful struggle.

"How was your family?", he asked, unmercifully tickling his daughter who squirmed.

"Everything went fine. My family's all right, Souta has a girlfriend now, can you believe it? I always think that he's so young, I mean he's barely sixteen!" Kagome sighed.

"But let's talk about you!" She continued, squealing excitedly, "Sayuri-chan told me you are expecting?", Kagome shot an inquiring glance at the both of them.

Inuyasha crumbled.

Kagome and Miroku both smiled at him, both knew he didn't really mean it.

"There's a baby in mommy's tummy!" Sayuri informed, a smile lighting up her angelic face, though looking rather odd as she was hanging upside down in her fathers lap, legs leaning to his chest.

"Yes there is," said Miroku gently, exchanging a loving glance with his beloved," and you'll have a new brother or sister when it comes out into the world."

"Please, could you not refer to it as 'coming out', it sounds as if I just pop it out of my stomach or something!" The hanyo huffed, indignant.

Kagome and Miroku laughed at his hurt expression.

They had all sat down now on the porch surrounding the front of their house which was a bit more than just a hut. Inuyasha and Miroku were living on the outer rim of Sesshoumaru's lands, their house and the lands surrounding it had been the daiyoukai's mating gift to his younger brother.

"Could I hold Yuki-kun for a while?", Kagome asked, breaking the momentary silence, extending her arms out expectantly.

Inuyasha gave her their boy to her awaiting arms. Yuki, despite his name, had short black hair. He was currently engrossed in sucking at his thumb.

"Oh, ain't he just adorable?", Kagome cooed, pressing her face against Yuki's chubby cheek.

"You just saw him a while ago! NO need to sound so surprised," Inuyasha huffed, indignant.

"I know but he's just too adorable!"

"Someone's going to get jealous!", Miroku put in. He bounced the now right way sitting Sayuri up and down, making her burst into fits of giggles.

Kagome scowled at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't know since it's his nephew, after all."

"Hmph, as if the bastard - - -"

"Inuyasha, _not in front of the children_! How many times _have_ I told you?!", Miroku hissed, covering Sayuri's ears with his hands.

Inuyasha looked abashed and swallowed, "Sorry..".

"See what I have to put up with?", Miroku asked Kagome dejectedly, sidling a little farther away from his spouse, indicating for Kagome to sit closer to him. Inuyasha shuffled to sit a small ways from them both, sniffing indignantly.

"Well, you could always...", and Kagome whispered into the monk's ear. His violet eyes widened.

"Kagome?!", he looked at her with a mixture of surprise, shock and admiration on his face.

She smiled back unashamedly.

They had sat there for some time, chatting amiably with each other when the little girl's head perked up from where she'd been leaning against her father's chest.

"Unca Sesshy!"

Kagome glanced up at that, too, quickly handing Yuki to his 'mother' just as she saw Sesshoumaru emerge in front of the house from behind a cluster of bushes. He looked surprised to see Kagome.

"Kagome?", the youkai's voice was surprised. She bounced to him.

"Sesshy!"

He scowled. She knew he didn't like being called that. He sighed. And then saw his mate share a kiss with Sango, who'd come around him and just grabbed Kagome, scooping her into her arms to a passionate, loving kiss. They had not seen each other for three weeks.

He was being ignored by the two young women, his damned brother and his monk laughing at the scene and his indignation, almost doubling over in their mirth. He sighed deeply as his niece's bubbling giggles joined her parents more lower sounding laughter.

But he did get his kiss though and a consoling pat to his behind from Sango as the young women had stopped their kissing.

They really did play well together as mates, the three of them. But how he'd actually ended up being mated to the two young women Sesshoumaru had never really quite figured out. It had just gradually happened. And damn if he even hinted of being unhappy!

He gathered his spouses, one to each side, and flaunted his happiness.

"Unca Sesshy!" It was Sayuri who finally broke the lull in conversation brought forth by the appearance of the youkai and ex-taijiya. "Unca Sesshy!"

"Yes, Sayuri-chan?" He asked, ever patient with his little darling niece, whom he adored.

"Momma's having a baby!"

Sesshomaru smirked as his brother groaned. "Oh, is he now. Congratulations little brother, seems you are quite fertile."

"Don't condescend me!"

"Why, it was a compliment."

Kagome punched him in the arm. "Please, don't tease him."

Sesshoumaru leaned down to her and pecked her lips, his smirk having faded into a genuine smile. "I'm sorry..."

He then turned to his brother. "My apologies, brother. Congratulations to you both. Children are a blessing." She hugged Kagome close, Sango's fingers twined around Kagome's in comfort too.

Inuyasha and Miroku shifted nervously, feeling intruders upon Kagome's brief moment of despair.

"We need to talk," Sango said after a while, breaking the silence.

Kagome sniffed a little and de-entangled herself from her mates and faced them. "What about?" she asked them.

"The thing that will make you happy," Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kagome's brown eyes widened and brimmed with tears. She trembled and her voice shook as she spoke out. "Truly?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome threw herself at his arms and hugged him, crying. Sango wound her hands around both of them, sharing her love.

Inuyasha and Miroku observed them, the hanyo crying out of hormones that always kicked in early for him. They were happy to hear that Kagome might be able to get the one thing she lacked : a child of her own.


End file.
